famous school love
by reobessed
Summary: Bella is an 18 year old famous actress and she lives with her best friend Edward who is a famous actor but when Edward does something to Bella she feels hurt and things start to change. this story has been adopted by nbrian72.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my second twilight fan fiction and to all the people who will read this story please also check out my other story called 'I am married to who?' and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.

"Do you want to go shopping, guys "said Alice the hyper pixie. She is one of my best friends and I have been friends with her since we were eight and since then she loved shopping and it looks like her love of shopping is growing bigger every day. She has been dating jasper for 4 years now.

"sure Alice but remember tomorrow there is school so only two hours shopping okay" said Rose , my other best friend who I have also known since I was eight and she always loved modeling and styling people. She has been dating Emmet for 3 years now.

Then there is me I am an actress and my whole life is an act for the person who I love, does love me but not the kind I want he just see's me as his loving best friend.

Sorry B am not coming home tonight Ex.

That was Edward who texted me and you may all be wondering why he was talking about coming home and the truth is we actually live together even though we are still in school.

Ok B-

"Yeah let's go guys and do you also want to have dinner there too" I hope that did not sound desperate because I don't want to dine alone.

"So was it my brother who texted you to tell you he is busy tonight" said Alice, darn how the heck did she know. I just nodded.

"Why do you live with him when he is always busy at home and sometimes at school" o there we go again they are teaming up with either tell him how you feel about him or move out of the house.

"He is my best friend Rose and besides" I desperately needed to change the topic, "weren't we meant to be shopping" that should get them of my back. "Yep let's go" said Rose. I bet get ready for a long journey.

SKP

We had finished shopping and we had ordered our pizza and we were watching one of my movies I was in. after the movie was finished the girls went home and I was left home alone. I went to my bedroom and started reading Wuthering heights. (**AN: it's the next morning)** I woke up and went to make breakfast, but what shocked me was to see Tanya in my/our house eating breakfast with Edward In one of Edward's shirt and boxers. "Hey B hope you don't mind that Tanya crashed here" said Edward. "sure I don't," Yes I do! "But you could have told me we had a visitor so I could have been dressed properly and oh hi Tanya". Why the heck did he bring her here when I am not friends with her?

"Hey Bella cute pj's" said the devil herself. I am pretty sure I blushed 5 different shades of red. "Well I better get ready, see you at school." I said, I did not want any more embarrassment.

I know it might probably sound boring but I assure you it will get more interesting. And you know the more reviews I get the more inspiration I have to write the story.


	2. Chapter 2 please read

AN: I know you all probably thought this was a new chapter but I am truly sorry to anyone who was reading this story and if you liked the story please feel free to continue with it but please just review me your username so I can put it up on the summary. And I am truly sorry guys and just saying you can check out my other story called 'I am married to who?' and that one has more chapters.

Really, really sorry guys and anyone can continue with the story and please do. Thanks. Lots of hugs and kisses from me.

Hope you all don't hate me now.


	3. Chapter 3 bye single life

AN: I don't know if this chapter is good because I forgot my story plot. And thank you all to the people who reviewed my story and it is still up for adoption but I will try to continue with it .

Thanks to all my reviewers and favorite story/ author and alerts

vampirecullen110

Manda98

Guest (you know yourself)

ObsessedwithTwilight612

And if u still want to adopt it, it's still there.

Chapter 2

I went back to my room and changed into jeans and a purple strapless top. Normally Edward would drive me to school but today I didn't feel like it so I went into my own car, my Lamborghini.

Driving myself today

Bx

I had already reached school when I got a text.

Sure but why didn't you wait for me

Ex

The first reason I wouldn't like to ride with him today and other days when Tanya sleeps at ours is 1. I would be forced to sit at the back and watch them be all lovey dovey (AN: I know those two ain't real words but I couldn't think of others) with each other which would just cause my heart to shatter into tiny pieces and 2. I despise Tanya for she is the lucky girl who got Edward and I am just the third wheeler and the best friend who is hopeless.

I had things to do and see you in class

Bx

"Hey little sis, who are you texting" said Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and my big brother. "Uh… Edward and where is Rose" I said trying to get the Edward talk to stop and besides Emmett can get sidetracked once you start talking about Rose. "Oh she is with Alice" he said "ok and thanks"

SKP (health class)

"Hey Bella" said Edward as he got in his sit which was beside mine.

"Hey you do you have football practice today" I said. "Yep and…" he was cut off by Mr. Masen, "morning class, and you all are probably wondering what your big assignment is, well say goodbye to single life and hello to married life" he finished saying that with a big smile on his face.

"So you mean we are all getting married" he nodded "well then I am getting married to Bella" said Brandon the dumb one out of our class.

"Actually I have already paired you so no need to find a partner, so I will call out the pairs and you have to come and get your written assignment. Okay the pairs are Angela Weber and Ben Cheney , Rosalie hale and Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and jasper hale, Isabella swan and Edward Cullen" after he had said my name I couldn't listen to him anymore because I really did not want to pretend with Edward when all I wanted was to have a real relationship. I was broken out of my thoughts. "Couples you would be expected to live in the same house and part two of the assignment would be having a baby as well as the written part" he gave us the rest of the period to bond with each our partner.

"So sweaty are you going to watch your husband at the football practice?"


	4. not chapter 4

**A/N: very important note this story is now been adopted by **nbrian72 **so you just check out her profile and thank you all to anyone read the first two chapters. I am really sorry for not continuing with the story cause right now I am busy with so many things with finishing my first fan-fic and also school so thank u all and check** nbrian72 **profile for the story. **

**Thanks.**

**Peace V.**


End file.
